


Wax-On, Wax-Off

by tryceratops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif decides Darcy needs to learn to defend herself. Unfortunately for Darcy, it's not quite as exciting as it sounds. Until it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax-On, Wax-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this on a ten hour flight when I had nothing else to do, but I'm pretty pleased with how it's turned out nonetheless!

It was snowing hard when Darcy blew into the apartment, shivering and kicking the door closed against a gust of wind behind her. “Jesus, it needs to be summer already.” She groaned and pulled off her mitts and hat, and then fumbled around with her glasses as they fogged up. “I fucking hate winter.” She said decisively.

Sif was in the living room, flipping through an old copy of The Economist, and barely even looked up at Darcy’s entrance. This was standard fare at this point in February; every day Darcy had the same complaints.

“See, you get to spend all day curled up here with my nice radiator while I’m out walking halfway across the city to work because the fucking subway is still being repaired. Aliens have no respect.” She sighed.

Darcy fumbled her way towards Sif, squinting as she went, her glasses de-fogging on top of her head. “I need contacts.”

“I thought you had some.”

“I did. They had to be replaced every month though, and I couldn’t afford to replace them after the Christmas Fiasco with my parents.”

“I like your glasses.”

“You don’t have to wait for them to de-fog for ten minutes any time you go into a building.”

“I believe you would call them cute.”

“They weren’t cute in fourth grade when Timmy Howe convinced the entire class to call me four-eyes.” She sighed. “Dude couldn’t even come up with something original.”

Darcy plunked down on the couch next to Sif and curled up against her side, peering at the magazine, trying to make out a headline. No luck.

“Perhaps I can improve your mood.

“Ohohoh I’m not home five minutes and she’s already trying to get into my pants.” Darcy grinned. “New record, I think.”

“That’s not what I was thinking.”

“Sure it’s not.”

Sif shrugged Darcy off her and stood up, leaving Darcy to flop down on the warm spot Sif had previously occupied.

“Stand up.” Sif ordered.

“I just sat down!”

“Do you want your present or not?”

Darcy perked right up at that. “Present?”

“Present. Now stand up.”

Darcy pulled her mostly defogged glasses down over her eyes and stood up obediently. “Yes ma’am.”

“Shut your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Darcy did as she was told, and didn’t even peek. Something heavy and cool and vaguely tube-shaped was placed into her hands after a couple minutes of shuffling around by Sif.

“Open them.” Sif sounded much more excited than Darcy had ever heard her sound before.

She opened them carefully, cracking open first one eye and then the other, and then peering at the object in her hands.

It was a dagger, the hilt in her hands , with a blade about eight inches long, The hilt was made of metal, Darcy wasn’t sure what kind of metal they used for weapons on Asgard, but she assumed it was pretty good quality. Steel or something. The hilt was carved with intricate designs and runes.

“Wow…” She wasn’t sure what else to say. “It’s pretty.”

Sif laughed. “It is a good weapon to begin with.”

“To begin with…?”

“You are going to learn how to fight.”

“I am?”

“You cannot spend so much time in dangerous situations and be unable to defend yourself.”

“Hey, I have my tazer!”

“I want you to know other ways to defend yourself as well. It will help me rest easy.”

“So. You’re giving me a dagger, so I can learn how to fight.”

“Yes. I will teach you.”

Darcy grinned. “This sounds like it could get hot fast.”

“I expect you to take lessons seriously.”

“So the hot sweaty sex will come after lessons. I can live with that.”

“If I work you half as hard as I expect to, you won’t have energy for anything afterwards.”

“See, you say that, but you have no idea how hot you are when you’re in warrior-goddess mode.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “We shall see.”  She looked at the dagger, which Darcy was still holding in both palms. “First of all, grip. Take it in one hand.” Darcy nodded and dropped her right hand, leaving it in her left hand, her dominant one. Sif stepped up to her and adjusted her fingers around the hilt of the dagger, guiding them into place. “When you hold it properly, it should be perfectly balanced.”

Darcy grinned and took a couple test swipes at the air. Sif frowned. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“What, when do we get to the stabbing things part?”

“Excited, are we?”

She shrugged. “I like the idea of being able to tell the next guy who grabs my ass that I know how to chop his balls off with my eyes closed and be completely honest.”

“Well, that is a rather simple procedure, but grip will make it easier.” Sif took the dagger from Darcy’s hand and then handed it back to her. “Hold it the same as before.”

Darcy tried her best, and Sif made a few minor adjustments to her grip, and then once again she made Darcy give her the Dagger and then hold it again.

This went on for twenty minutes, and Sif, if anyone had asked, would have admitted she was impressed that Darcy had managed to remain patient that long, but she was starting to get antsy.

“When do we get to the stabbing part?”

“Patience.”

 Darcy pouted and swung the knife around in the air in front of her, making “whoosh”ing noises as she did so.  

“That is not how you should fight at all.”

“Well then teach me.”

Sif smiled at her and shook her head. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“What, but we hardly did anything!”

“You have to remember how to hold the knife before we can progress.”

“I totally remember!” She adjusted her grip and held the knife up so Sif could see. “See?”

Sif smiled and carefully took the blade from Darcy’s hand, stepping closer to her and setting the knife on the dresser just next to Darcy. “Don’t you want to try something else?” She said softly, leaning in so that by the end of the sentence she was whispering it in Darcy’s ear.

Darcy turned rather pink, and smiled awkwardly. “And what did you have in mind? More wax-on, wax-off shit?” She managed to keep her voice remarkably steady given how clearly flustered she was.

Sif took one step closer so their chests were practically touching, and tucked a strand of Darcy’s hair behind her ear. “I don’t know what that means, but I think not.” She placed one finger under Darcy’s chin and tilted her head up, leaning down to kiss her at the same time.

* * *

 

An hour later, the two of them were snuggled together in bed, naked under the covers, Darcy’s head resting on Sif’s chest, listening to her heart beating. Sif was twirling a strand of Darcy’s hair around her finger.

Darcy hummed her approval as Sif stroked her shoulder with her free hand.

“Is every lesson going to end like this?”

“If you would like it to be like that, then I don’t see why not.” She kisses Darcy’s temple and closes her eyes.

"So much for working me so hard I won't have energy for hot sex.” Darcy grinned.

"Oh, it will get worse." 

"You said it would be bad today." 

"Mm, I got distracted. You look rather stunning when armed."

Darcy's grin grew. "I like being stunning."

**Author's Note:**

> May write a second chapter to this, we'll see how I feel!


End file.
